


Love is in the Air

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 2016 and i already suck, M/M, ewww sex, my friend and i roleplay so this is our trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a rp with me and my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE ;;

Rick was working in the garage one day when he heard the door open and Mortys familiar voice speak through."H-hey Rick....What are you up to?" I sigh and turn around exclaiming. "Oh hey Morty...Your really gonna like this one Morty....So you do remember the parasite incident right?" Morty nods in agreement. "Well im using my new cloning machine to get back at your idiot father for stealing my portal gun for 3 weeks M*burps*orty...You wanna know how?" "Hell Ya Rick!!!" Morty shouts. So as Rick makes the clone and the three of them head up to Jerry and Beth's room.Rick knocks on Jerry's door and grabs Morty and they hide around the corner "Stay there" Rick mouths to Gary. When Jerry hears the door knock he walks over and opens it. Much to his surprise Gary-who as we all know was a parasite and um lets see here..FUCKING DIED-was standing there.


	2. The Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gosh okay um  
> any suggestions would help  
> cause  
> we got nothing  
> FUCK

"G-gary? is that really you?" Jerry said on the verge of tears.


End file.
